Prince and Princess
by Silver Cream
Summary: All Shinra had to say while beaming was "I'll be the princess and you'll be the prince" to make Celty doubt herself as a lady, female and a woman. ShinraxCelty. Fluff.


_Prince and Princess_

If Celty still had her head, she wouldn't deny that her mouth would be wide open as she stared at the doctor in disbelieve. And when those words finally settled in her mind (brain), she would blink before slapping herself to check whether she was awake or that this was a dream.

But sadly, her head wasn't with her. So all she would do was stand there, body stoning up. When the words finally sank in (to where, she wasn't sure), she pulled out her PDA and began typing in the words that was on her mind; a single word that held the wonder of the world.

[What?]

Yes, that was the word that held the many emotions of confusion, shock and disbelieve that she felt. Shinra's beam widen into one that reminiscent her of the small black-haired child he once was. A beam that made things he said sound like a joke that was needed to be laughed at.

"I said I'll be the princess and you'll be the prince!" He continued beaming while he repeated those words once more. What made him said such a ridiculous and confusing statement wasn't only for his entertainment. If one dived deeper into their relationship, they might be able to understand what he meant by that sentence.

[Shouldn't you be calling yourself a prince? Why a princess? Shouldn't that be me?] The headless rider typed hastily and shoved her PDA into his face and when she was sure he had read finish what she typed, she pulled the PDA back. [Are you trying to say that I don't fit how women should be? Or are you saying that I'm too manly?] Once more, she shoved the PDA into Shinra's face.

"Hmm...what you've just said do have some sense..." Shinra teased before she jabbed him hard in the stomach. She would be lying if she said she wasn't offended by what he had just admitted to. It was just that whenever it was the doctor who teased her, she couldn't help but to have an urge to jab him.

"I was just joking! You're one of the most lady-like woman in this world, one that I love more than anyone! So beautiful, so-" Another jab in doctor's stomach before she told him to get to the point. Did she also mention that she couldn't help but to also feel an urge to jab the doctor in the stomach whenever he confess his love for her? He wiped his eyes from the tears of pain that formed and cleared his throat.

"Don't you see, Celty? The princesses always waits for the princes to return back safely. Just like when you're out doing dangerous delivery, I'm always at home, praying that you return back safely." When the doctor had finish saying that, he saw the headless rider titling her head to the side as if she was recalling events like these mentioned.

[But not all princesses waits for the prince to return back safely! And some stories have them as the ones who goes through the danger!] She typed and Shinra agrees with her. Celty couldn't help but to wonder why she would try to debut against the doctor over something so small. Was it because she wants Shinra to be her prince, or was it because she wanted to be called the princess?

The thought of Shinra's calling her a princess made her fluster. But as she didn't have her head, the black smoke that was emitted from her neck increased to show her feelings of embarrassment. Shinra noticed this and felt a grin tugging against the muscle of his lips.

"So...should I rephrase what I've said?" He chuckled when more black smoke began to form. "Saying that I'll be the prince and that you'll be the..._princess_?" Shinra whispered the last word fervidly as he closed the distance between them. When he wrapped his hands around the headless rider's neck, he whispered, "Hmm, Celty?"

Her heart flutter when Shinra called her princess. Yes, so she did wanted him to call her that. She place her hands on Shinra's chest, felt his beating heart against her hand before pushing him away and typed something into her PDA.

[That's right! I'll be the princess and you'll be the prince.] Celty showed Shinra what she typed while facing the other direction, as if she couldn't bare to face him in case he wanted to say what she had type sounded rather cheesy. But instead, she could literally feel the sparkle in his eyes before he embraced and squeeze her body to show how happy he was.

[S-Shinra! Stop squeezing me! W-wait, that tcikles!] She typed before hitting Shinra in the head, to gain his attention to the PDA that was in her hands. [SHINRA!] She types once more when the doctor began to nuzzle his head against he chest. When he ignored the PDA like before, a rush of pain flooded his senses and he fell to the ground gasping like a fish out of the water.

Maybe he shouldn't have nuzzle his head against her..._chest_. When the pain slowly goes away, he pushes himself off the ground and grins sheepishly to the headless rider who was crossing her hands against her chest, not looking please.

"I'll forever be your prince!" He chirps in his usual light-hearted voice and he felt Celty smiling. Both then burst into laughter. "Wanna play Mario, Celty?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

Aww...I couldn't help but to keep smiling while I typed the ending! Shinra and Celty is LOVE!

The idea the 'I'll be the prince and you'll be the princess' just popped into my mind when Celty punched Shinra in his face in the anime. That part of the episode was just cute (for me that is).

Pls forgive me for errors made in this one-shot.


End file.
